


See ya Later, Dad!

by MelodicAscent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicAscent/pseuds/MelodicAscent
Summary: Terra takes some much needed time to get a few things off his chest. Even though Eraqus is long gone, Terra wants to believe that he can hear everything he has to say.





	See ya Later, Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Amino as a gift for user Lanea Hikari. It's short, it's sweet, and it's a tear jerker.

It had been one year since the Fall of Xehanort. The Land of Departure was enshrouded in gloom, emphasized by the pouring rain. Terra awoke early on the anniversary and put on his nicest clothes. With a bouquet of flowers and an umbrella, he made his way out to the Master Eraqus memorial.

Terra placed the bouquet gently on the ground and knelt down, facing the Keyblade. He ignored the water soaking into his pants and shoes and placed his hand over his heart.

"Hi Master. I...I'm sorry I haven't been visiting. It's taken a while for me to come to terms with everything. I have so much to share with you, too." He spoke softly, barely audible above the sound of the rain.

He began listing off the things that had happened in the last year. "Ventus has been training hard for his Mark of Mastery exam. Aqua took on an apprentice, a young girl named Calidi. She's taken a while to get used to the concept of world travel and Keyblades, but recently she's been making good progress."

Terra smiled warmly. "Oh, and master, I spoke with masters Yen Sid, Mickey, Riku, and Aqua, and they let me retake my Mark of Mastery exam with all of them watching. Now, I'm a master, just like you...father."

The word almost felt foreign on his tongue. He hadn't referred to Eraqus as his father since he was a young boy, and right after...

He shook his head. He didn't want that image in his head again. It already wrecked havoc on his nightmares. "Father," he said, getting used to the word again, "we miss you. I miss you. The world is so different than it was before. Master Riku has found a way to use darkness without it consuming him, and everyone seems so nonchalant about it. I wish you could see it."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "I feel lost without you, master. The first time I was left without your guidance, I caused so much hurt and disaster for so many people, especially Aqua and Ven. And you. I...I broke our family. Now, with you gone, I'm constantly afraid of myself and of what I could do. What I'm capable of doing."

He didn't hold back the sobs that emanated from his chest. His cheeks grew damp with his emotions. "I'm sorry. With all of my heart, I'm sorry. I messed up so badly. If I hadn't listened to Xehanort, you wouldn't be...wouldn't be..."

He dropped his umbrella and tilted his head to the sky. "You wouldn't be gone!" His scream echoed off of the mountains around him. He fell forward, pounding his fists on the ground. "I should have listened! I should have known better! I shouldn't have let everyone get hurt!"

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder. "Terra, it's alright. I understand your remorse and regret, and I forgive you."

That voice...it couldn't be...

Terra looked up to see Master Eraqus kneeling next to him. "F-father?"

Eraqus embraced him. "Yes, Terra, it's me." Eraqus reached up to wipe Terra's tears. "My son."

Terra moved to hug him again. "This can't be real. There's no way."

Eraqus pushed him away and gave him a sad smile. "It is true, but not for long. I'm here because I have a few things to say to you. First, although I'm not your birth father, I'm happy to hear that you see me as a man worth loving and looking up to.

"Second, I hold no grudge against you. Remember, I was in your heart. I know how angry you are with yourself. My boy, there's no need to be so negative. The fact that you've come to terms with your mistakes and have tried to make them right speaks wonders as to who you are as a man. You truly are a worthy Keyblade master.

"And finally, I love you, Terra. I never had children of my own, but I'm proud to call you my son."

Eraqus began fading, disappearing into whisps of light. "I'm out of time."

Terra embraced him one last time. "Thank you, master. I mean, father. Thank you."

As the last traces of Eraqus disappeared, so did the rain. Sunlight warmed the mountain range. Terra smiled. "See ya later, dad."


End file.
